


Of Darkest Pleasures

by Eros_et_Thanatos (NyxEternal)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEternal/pseuds/Eros_et_Thanatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the start of MacCready's personal quest, you kill two Gunners alongside him. But what happens when someone decides he needs to be punished for this "minor transgression?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Darkest Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Okay legit I know this is awful. I tried.

 

Robert Joseph MacCready was half the man Nate was in many ways. He was small and lithe, a bit of a coward at times. Nate never drank half as much and was no where near as overly sure his way was the only correct way.

At the very least, he never insisted she listen to him for better odds of success.

Be that as it may, Eliza enjoyed his company. She fell into a sense of ease traveling with him. His jokes were corny but part of him screamed innocent. Like Peter Pan almost.

He clung to her stories from her youth, preferring those to the tales of criminals she incarcerated. He seemed fascinated by what life was like. That it could ever be so simple.

Eliza loved telling him those stories. In a way, she could relive those days. And MacCready wasn't the worst she could do for an audience.

So she traveled with him frequently, relieved it could free her from the budding crush she had on Nick.

They took out the Gunner goons who had been hunting him and, in her tired state, Eliza found herself laying on a road she once rode down with Nate when he first got his car. It was broken in several places, and now the bodies of the people she just killed decorated it. Somewhere below, she knew a Deathclaw was likely waiting to try to avenge the one she killed shortly after waking up.

"You alright over there?" He asked her. She closed her eyes, squeezing them right as she tried to imagine him calling her Ellie. No. It is would not sound right.

"You'd think being in a deep frozen nap for two hundred years, you'd never wanna sleep again." She muttered. MacCready laughed and when she opened her eyes, he held his hand out to her.

"Then we should get you back to Sanctuary, general." He teased, picking up on what Preston called her. "Though... I bet 'another settlement needs your help.'"

Salt for the wound, but it made her laugh. He was good at that. Nate had been, too.

Eliza let him help her to her feet. It disturbed her how often she looked for Nate in others. The only person she had met so far that she found nothing of him in was Nick, which made her wonder her attraction to him.

Or maybe she just wasn't looking hard enough.

"You know, Eliza- Shit!" MacCready cried out. When she looked back at him, she saw him clutching a red patch on his shoulder and turning frantically to find the gunman. She drew her own gun, but it was too late.

Five guns pointed at them.

"You thought you could keep us off your tail, Robert." One of the women hissed. "And you just had to involve the Commonwealth's Darling."

Eliza rolled her eyes. She first heard Nick tease her about that last time she saw him. Apparently titles spread fast in hell.

"You killed two of my men. I should put a bullet in both your skulls." The woman said, then grinned at MacCready as she pointed the gun at her. "Or maybe just her. To teach you a lesson."

"Hey! There's no need to kill her for me!" He shouted, taking a step forward. "She doesn't have to die, Rachel."

"You like her, then? Wanna keep her around some more?" Rachel asked, watching him. "That's sweet. I hope she remembers what you're doing for her. Matthew, John. Hold him back, please."

Two men who didn't have guns approached him. He tried to fight them off, but he was half their size and outnumbered. It didn't take long for them to restrain him.

"I've heard your name is Eliza." Rachel said as she approached. "Why are you helping him?"

"It's the right thing to do." She said flatly. "He's my friend and he asked me for help."

"Oh, he has a friend! How fantastic." Rachel chuckled. "Make one move without permission and we kill him."

Eliza bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. Always the threat. Of course she went for it; she wasn't about to be the reason he died.

"First, put away the gun sweetie." Rachel commanded. She hesitated and one of the men yanked on MacCready's arm hard enough to make him cry out. "Now. Strip."

Eliza stared, her jaw clenched tight. This woman was crazy. She wanted her to strip, then and there?

"Come on, don't be shy. We just need to teach you both a bit of a lesson." Rachel coaxed. Eliza glanced at MacCready, watching him squeeze his eyes shut. As if to offer her dignity.

Expecting her to comply for his sake.

Nate would have risked his life. He would have shot them before they had the chance. Nate was a goddamned soldier and MacCready-

MacCready was terrified. She could see it in the way his hands clenched and shivered, how each breath made his body shake. Was he scared for her or scared to die?

She closed her eyes and unzipped the jumpsuit, trying not to think about the last time anyone saw her naked. The last time she had been with Nate, which ended in cuddles and jokes of giving Shaun a sibling.

"No wonder you like this one. She's got a nice body on her." Rachel called. "Curvy and soft in all the right spots."

"Shut up." She heard him say through clenched teeth. She opened her eyes to glance at him, surprised to see him shaking bodily now.

"Does she taste as sweet as she looks?" Rachel teased. "Cause she looks terribly yummy."

"It's not like that, Rachel." He snapped. She thought they were together. Eliza wanted to laugh but she doubted that would help her situation.

"So you won't care when my boys have fun with her." She said, nodding to two of the men. They approached and Eliza felt a knot in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on, Rache... You don't wanna do this." MacCready said, his tone edging on that playful manner he took when bargaining. "Won't you get jealous?"

"Not at all. We could even being her with us. She'd be good entertainment until she was used up." One of the men smirked at her as he looked her up and down. "Unless you'd rather fuck her."

"Come on, you know she's not my type." He commented with more of a smile than Eliza liked. "She's too soft."

"That she is." Rachel smirked. "Strip him down, boys."

Eliza looked away as MacCready was stripped down, rough handled then shoved toward her. Rachel laughed and motioned someone to restrain her instead.

"Provide us some entertainment and we'll let you go, safe and sound." She said. Eliza found her heart had jumped into her throat and she looked over at MacCready.

He stared slack-jawed at Rachel. Eliza couldn't even begin to guess what was going on in his head. Or Rachel's for that matter.

"Go on. Unless you want us to take both of you."

The threat hung in the air for a few moments before he finally nodded. Eliza struggled against the hands holding her back.

"Sorry, Ellie." He muttered. Her heart stopped when he said it. Ellie.

Ellie.

She squeezed her eyes shut, barely registering when he touched her cheek. She didn't even notice when their enemies let her go. Her mind was focused solely on that name, Nate's name for her.

He kissed her, drawing her out of the daze she was in.

He tasted like sweet cocktails and cigarettes. A calloused hand grabbed the back of her neck and she tried not to think of Nate. His tongue ran along her lip before slipping into her mouth and she found it wasn't that unpleasant to be kissed by him.

His free hand slid from her neck to her shoulder then down to cup a breast. She reflexively grabbed his arm, then loosened her grip. If it kept them both safe, then a short torment would be worth it. -

He squeezed her breast and thumbed the nipple, offering more in the way of gentle passion than she expected, least of all in the wasteland the Commonwealth had become.

His hand slid from the back of her neck and traveled down her spine as his lips slid down to her jaw, only to settle at her throat. He sucked and nipped at the soft flesh as his hand cupped her ass and pulled her tighter against him. Despite her hesitation, she found herself wanting.

MacCready slid his leg between hers, pressing his thigh up against her. She slid her free hand around to grab at his hair and tilted her head back, biting back a gasp. Her body was reacting only because it had been so long, she was sure.

"Getting into it a little, are we?" He teased. She bit her lip and dug her nails in, earning a low chuckle before he started to lay her down on the ground.

Blood decorated the wound on his shoulder. It had just a bit more than grazed him, which meant it should heal fine. But right now, it was the least of her concerns.

He kissed her stomach and down to her pelvis, his hands grasping her hips. It felt strange being watched, being with a man she barely knew. None of this was right.

Then his tongue pressed along her inner thigh and trailed up and along the joint. He nipped at sensitive flesh and kissed her moistening folds, making her hide her face. She had been twice as shy the night she slept with Nate the very first time.

"C'mon. I know I'm not your first." He teased, hot air flushing against her body deliciously. "Relax."

Relax, when they had no say in this situation. Relax, when he wasn't Nate. Relax, when--

His tongue trailed along her entrance and elicited a gasp from her. To her, it had been several months since anyone touched her. And this was unrepentantly exciting.

He licked and kissed and nibbled her lower lips, hands sliding along her thighs. She squirmed and gasped, biting down on her bottom lip to reduce moans to mewls.

"None of that." He nipped at her clit, toying with it between his teeth and making her cry out.

Two fingers slid into her, long and thin. Her walls clenched around his fingers as he slid them in and out slowly, still nibbling and sucking at her clit. Her back arched as the pads of his fingers grazed against a delicious spot inside of her and she could feel sweat start beading down her body.

Then, all at once, he withdrew and stopped.

"MacCready-" She felt his lips at her breast, suckling her nipple in earnest as his hands slid up her sides. She reached out and grabbed his face and pulled him into a heated kiss, her hand moving to grab at his hair.

"You know someone might think you're enjoying this." If not for the crowd watching and the way everything was unfolding, she might. But as it stood, she just wanted it over with.

"You gonna make quips all day or are you going to fuck me?" She hissed, her fingers digging into his scalp.

One hand slid down along her body as he positioned himself. She was scarcely aware of the fact she was holding her breath when she felt the head of his cock press against her. His hand grabbed her hip, causing her heart to skip a beat.

He was not Nate. But he was gentle when he slid his length into her, careful and mindful. He took things slow, drawing out soft moans and making her squirm underneath him.

Each thrust was deep, but slow and seemed to last for eternity. Almost like he knew how to drive her crazy and make her beg. "MacCready..."-

He chuckled and leaned in to nibble her ear. A thousand curses filled her mind but she couldn't get them to leave her lips. Not when he rocked his hips and angled them like that.

He started thrusting faster, harder. Her hands went to his back, nails digging into his skin. That only seemed to spur him on further. Before long, he was back on his knees and pulling her hips against his with furious abandon.

She was moaning and crying out, rocking her hips against his as she clung to him. He was not Nate, so she had no reason to make love to him. This was sex. Pure, unbridled sex.

She bit his shoulder, digging her teeth in to muffle her cries as his hand slid between them to play with her clit. It felt like someone had lit her body on fire and there would be no extinguishing it.

And it all came to a crescendo when it felt like an explosion went off deep inside her, her walls clenching down tight on his cock as she came.

He tried to pull her off of him but hands pressed against her shoulders and made her grind against him.

"Oh no, you might as well come inside her. We wanted entertainment after all." Rachel hissed. Eliza felt her stomach flip.

"F-fuck-! Eliza, I-I am so sorry-!" He gasped, his voice broken by the haze of pleasure and impending orgasm. His thrusts became rapid, less coordinated as he drew closer.

With Rachel pushing her down and MacCready holding her hips, she could feel the head of his cock brush her cervix and grind against it. The sensation inside her already over sensitive body made her cry out and clench him even tighter.

He chanted her name in breathy pants before he came with a loud moan that he tried to stifle against her skin to no avail. It felt... Surprisingly great to have him finish inside her.

Rachel and her crew laughed as he laid her back on the ground and remained on top, and inside, of her. Her whole body gave a shiver as she clung to him.

"Not bad. Next time you won't be so lucky." Rachel warned before her group started to leave.

Eliza waited to hear them disappear before opening her eyes again. To her surprise, he was staring down at her with nothing short of concern in his eyes. Her heart skipped again.

"Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly as he slowly, carefully pulled out and sat up. "I am so sorry-"

"Don't." She muttered. "Just... Don't."


End file.
